1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to an electrolyte for a rechargeable lithium battery and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Batteries transform chemical energy generated from an electrochemical oxidation-reduction reaction of chemical materials inside the battery into electrical energy. The batteries are divided into primary batteries, which should be discarded after the energy inside the batteries is consumed, and rechargeable batteries, which can be recharged multiple times.
Among the batteries, the rechargeable battery can charge/discharge multiple times through reversible transformation between chemical energy and electrical energy.
Recent development in high-end electronic industries has made electronic devices smaller and lighter and this has lead to an increase in portable electronic devices.
Since the portable electronic devices demand batteries with high energy density, researchers are studying vigorously to develop rechargeable lithium batteries.
The rechargeable lithium battery is fabricated by injecting electrolyte into a battery cell, which includes a positive electrode including a positive active material capable of intercalating/deintercalating lithium ions and a negative electrode including a negative active material capable of intercalating/deintercalating lithium ions. The electrolyte significantly affects the performance of the rechargeable lithium battery.